


That Ultra-Kind of Love

by dapatty



Series: Cinnamon Verse [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Feelings Realization, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: “Oh, she’s cute,” had admittedly been Kate’s first thought about Kara.  In which Kate thinks make outs during a crisis is a perfectly excellent coping mechanism especially if you realize you're kind of in love with a girl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Cinnamon Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477688
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182





	That Ultra-Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Post hour two and right before the end of hour three of Crisis on Infinite Earths. Title from Last of the Real Ones by FOB because when in doubt use a bandom lyric. Beta'd by the ever-so-lovely trojie.

“ _Oh, she’s cute,_ ” had admittedly been Kate’s first thought about Kara, which might have been a little shallow. But Kara had been all bashful smiles and Kate could see the outline of nicely defined biceps under her coat and she couldn’t help but come to _cute_ as the conclusion.

Kate’s second thought was about how nice it would be to get Kara loosened up, because how fun would she be with her hair down, when she got so feisty and flustered with each flirtation Kate tossed her way? She was a breath of fresh air with a smile as bright as the sun and Kate had wanted to taste that smile from first sight.

Flirting with a gorgeous woman was second nature, which Kate was glad for as she’d still been getting her feet under her as Batwoman. Flustering Kara with offers of showing off tattoos was almost a desperate defense to show that she was strong enough to hold her city on her own. No need for outsiders, especially not superheroes teaming up to deal with some sort of cross-universe shenanigans. Definitely not when she’d still been reeling from finding out her sister was alive and a supervillan. No need to show that to these professionals. Shooing them off by politely leering at their competent blonde alien and glaring at the boys was a solid plan in her book. 

But then Kara smiled at her and called her a partner and offered friendship like some sort of sentient golden retriever and Kate could easily admit having more than one friend would be _really_ nice. 

After that, Kara kept showing up—with baked goods, no less. Like somehow she didn’t know that Kate had been a little gone on her this whole time and thought she needed buttering up with pastries. It was nice to take things slow, for once, in case Kara didn’t want that, especially since Kate was still a little hung up on Sophie. Learning about someone new and letting them see bits of you though, was a gift that Kate was glad to take her time unwrapping. 

If thinking about spending more time with Kara had kept Kate going while she tried to solve the problem of Alice and her murderous plans, finally making out in the rafters at Kate’s new club had been a revelation.

Of course, now that they’d found some sort of forward momentum, the universe had to go and try to end.

Kate personally thought her approach of just rolling with saving all these worlds was mature of her, even though she was kind of fighting the urge to scream about the impermanence of the universe as a whole and how she didn’t really feel qualified for this nonsense. Every time she felt the bite of panic in the back of her throat, she kept looking for Kara. Kara never failed to meet her eyes and give an encouraging smile. 

And yeah. Maybe that made her a complete sap. Or maybe she’d imprinted on Kara the first time they met (which would be ridiculous, and she won't be asking any of these other heroes about a possible pheromone situation, because that’s a step too far into ridiculous territory for comfort. Besides, there’s no way and if that’s the case, Kate’s just decided she doesn’t care _because Kara _and _make-outs_.)__

__Speaking of make-outs, she should find Kara and check on her after whatever Lex Luther said to her. Well, she’s open to kissing, at least, if that would make Kara feel better; or punching Lex in the face, if that would. Basically her options were wide open if they kept Kate from actually thinking about being on an actual freaking spaceship and got Kara to smile. It wouldn’t hurt to have another reassuring hug after that whole Bruce confrontation business._ _

__But really, after their mutual declarations of faith in each other about all that hope and courage business, Kate figured that celebratory making out in some tucked away corner in their costumes was the very least they can do. Mainly because she’s certain in her bones that they are running out of time and she doesn’t see a way out of this that doesn’t end in horrible loss._ _

__“Hey,” Kate said, catching up with Kara making her way toward the bridge._ _

__Kara slowed to let Kate catch up. “Hey,” she smiled as Kate matched her strides._ _

__“So, look, I know we’ve got a lot going on right now,” Kate said._ _

__“Understatement,” Kara snorted, corners of her mouth pulling up in a small smile._ _

__“And a lot of things are uncertain, but we’re badasses so it should work out,” Kate said, reaching out to take Kara’s hand. She wished she weren’t wearing her suit, but she could still feel the warmth of Kara’s hands through her gloves._ _

__“Yeah, we are.,” Kara said, giving her hand a squeeze, “and we will.”_ _

__“But before that, let’s take a minute,” Kate said, tugging her toward an alcove tucked just out of sight of the hallway._ _

__“Moral boost or make-out session?” Kara asked, maneuvering Kate around to have her back against the wall, something heated in her gaze._ _

__“It can be both,” Kate said, grinning wide, “but I can totally hug you for five minutes if that’s what you need.”_ _

__Kara tilted her head forward and Kate met her half way, kissing deep as her free hand came up to slide around to the back of Kara’s neck and give a gentle squeeze. Kara made an encouraging noise, and Kate tilted her chin enough to slip her tongue inside Kara’s mouth.Kara met her in kind._ _

__Kate pulled away first, then went in for one last peck and met Kara’s eyes. Kara’s hand on her hip gave a squeeze as Kate’s thumb stroked lazy circles on Kara’s neck, and her smile was so soft that Kate wanted to remember it forever. Kate wanted to wake up next to her and share lazy kisses into the morning. She wanted _so much_ with her._ _

__“Hey, I really like you,” Kate said, because it needed saying. “Like, I like you a lot barreling right into more than a lot and it’s okay if you don’t—.”_ _

__Kara’s hand came up from her hip to cup her cheek, cutting Kate off and her breath caught in her throat._ _

__“I thought when we finally talked about feelings, I’d be the one rambling,” Kara said. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, but she was smiling so impossibly fondly._ _

__“Well, you do have me pressed against a wall and that’s doing all kind of excellent, brain short-circuiting things to me if I’m being honest,” Kate said, smirking and waggling her eyebrows just to get Kara to snort a laugh._ _

__“I like you a lot too,” Kara said. “I’d like for it to be more, after this is all over.”_ _

__“Yeah, we’re totally saving the universe if just so I can apologize to your sister for whisking you off to Gotham for a long ass weekend at the very least,” Kate promised, turning her face to kiss Kara’s palm._ _

__“You’d help me get them back?” Kara asked. “Who am I kidding? Of course you would.”_ _

__“Damn right I will,” Kate pulled Kara forward and rested their foreheads against each others before she stole a kiss. “No one should have to loose their whole world and family twice, least of all you. I’ll even go punch Lex Luthor in the throat if it would help.”_ _

__Kara kissed Kate deeply and pulled back. “Courageous of you,” she said, smile a touch wry._ _

__“Well, yeah, besides,” Kate said, gently brushing away a few tears from Kara’s face and tucking some hair behind her ear, “Mary would have my ass if you were sad and there was something I could do about it.”_ _

__“And I’ll help you fix things with Mary when all this is said and done,” Kara offered._ _

__“Sweetheart, I am fully prepared to take full advantage of that,” Kate said, giving Kara a little tug and they started walking once more. “Even if it’s just so she has a friendly face to vent about everything.”_ _

__“Absolutely, because we’re going to get through this together,” Kara said, as if giving them both a pep talk._ _

__“It’s a shame we don’t have time to find a more secluded corner because I love when you get all motivational speech,” Kate purred._ _

__“You are a menace,” Kara blushed._ _

__“But I’m yours,” Kate said, completely serious and knew her face was so quietly hopeful. She couldn’t help it. Sure the universe might be ending, but she’d managed to fall in love in record time._ _

__Kara bumped Kate’s shoulder with hers and when Kate looked over, Kara’s face was soft fondness with a hopeful smile when she said, “Yeah, me too.”_ _


End file.
